The Consequences of Bullying
by ttiiggeerr
Summary: Draco is abused and bullied because he decided to be himself. Here's the consequence of the abuse he has dealt with. WARNING:abuse mental, emotional, physical/suicide/hate crimes/selfharm


Before I begin, I do not own. And as much as I hate to disrupt the mood of this story with a disclaimer, I have to.

**So, I had recently lost my muse and today after watching a video by Blood on the Dance Floor, I regained it. And so, here is the background information on why I felt the need to put such a dark fic online.**

_People are bullied on a daily basis, too many times, and in too many ways. Many of them can make it through, but some of them don't. Some just kill themselves in the quiet of their own home. Some infront of others. And then there are some that take the lives of others before they take their own. Some simply die of starvation or dehydration caused by the will to die. Some just don't ever turn up._

_It is because of these reasons that I am posting this-not to make you cry but to make you realize that bullying and abusing others, whether emotionally physically or otherwise, will cause dramatic and horrifying results and consequences. I wish to see less hate in the world and more love, because love is beautiful._

'Land of the Free,  
Home of the Brave,  
Locked without a Key,  
An American Slave.  
The only person you need to,  
Prove your love to,  
is the person,  
who feels the same about you.'  
Blood on the Dance Floor-The Right To Love

Draco walked through the hallways, hating himself as always. He didn't see what was so wrong about liking both girls and boys. He didn't understand why he couldn't wear ripped jeans and a bullet belt to Hogsmeade when he wasn't required to wear his school uniform. He just didn't understand.

He supposed he never wanted people to know about him and his sexuality, but it just couldn't be helped. Not with the newspapers constantly in his business because of the importance of producing a new heir. Sometimes, he just wanted it to end.

Yet another day had gone by, with the usual bullying and abuse. Lavender pushed him down three flights of stairs before breakfast and the usual poisons were residing next to his plate. Snape had insulted him again and again before lunch and several people in Slytherin beat him up after. Pavarti slapped him for looking at her again-even if it was only a passing glance-and at dinner he was beat up by a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. The teachers just sat and watched.

But the worst part of it all was never the slaps across the face or the taunts or the shoves down multiple flights of stairs. It was always the part when he'd look at Harry and he'd walk away in disgust. He was going to do something about that tonight if it killed him. Which it was highly prone to do.

"Harry." He watched as the man stopped and turned to look at him. His heart clenched.

"Malfoy, if you want a fuck buddy, go elsewhere." He shook his head and tried to explain that he didn't want sex, he wanted Harry to like him.

"HA! Look you little ferret. If I ever come to like you, I'm clearly under the Imperius Curse. Now go die in a hole like scum such as yourself needs to do." He watched as Harry turned with his friends and walked away. Disappearing into his room, Draco laid on the bed and tried to cry but found that he was so upset he couldn't.

No, he wasn't upset. He wasn't depressed even. He didn't feel at all, to be honest. He felt no emotions. And when Pansy beat him and Blaise raped him, he didn't feel. He just laid there. He didn't scream. He didn't plead. He just...existed. He couldn't live like this. This was hardly a life.

The next day right before afternoon classes, Draco pulled the pistol out of his trunk and sent it to Harry with a note that said _Did you really be as thick as to think I would actually kill myself because of your words and everyone else's actions?_

He then grabbed a knife and cut himself several times all over to finally feel something, just before he would die. He hung himself in the potions classroom, but before letting the robe break his neck, he pinned the bottom half of his note to Harry on the front of his robes.

_Because if you did, you were right. But I bet you didn't think I could die at my own hand like a common muggle covered in blood, did you?_

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**So I've had several of my dedicated readers, and a few new ones, ask me via PM if there was any way they could be updated on my work and my interactions on FanFiction other than my profile and author notes. Several of them because they don't read the author's notes and others because they like to have a face and a voice to a name. **

**But personally, I think it's a great idea simply because it lets you get to see a little bit of my personal life and also it allows you to get more frequent and more accurate and updated information. As well as I can explain things, such as where I've been and whatnot-you know, the things that I put in authors notes that I know not very many people read (I'm guilty of that occasionally as well).**

**SO! I've uploaded a poll on my profile page that you can all go to and you can choose up to five options that I've put up. If you think of another that I haven't done, then feel free to PM me and I'll add it to the poll.**

**Please, please, please go and vote. I love interacting with you guys so much and I'm willing to jump on the chance whenever I get it. **

**Have a wonderful day, Happy Readings, and go vote!**


End file.
